


Grief Journal

by GoldenRat84



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRat84/pseuds/GoldenRat84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, Malcolm Dresden asked a friend to be Harry 's godfather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inscription

**Author's Note:**

> The following are selected entries from Harry's first journal, age 6 years old.

_ To Harry: _

_ Write for healing and remembrance. _

_ From: Amber Guerroro _

 


	2. Entry 1

My dad died last week, I'm an orphan now.


	3. Entry 2

My temporary foster family is nice. Ms. Guerroro gave me this journal. She said writing really helped her after her daughter died.  
I miss my dad.


	4. Entry 3

Social services finally tracked down Ryan Walker. I've never heard of him before, but they found his name in my father's paperwork as his accountant and emergency contact.  
Dad never told me about him.


	5. Entry 4

Mr Walker is my godfather. He told me he met with my dad every year at the SAM Convention. After my mom died, Mr. Walker helped my dad with his grief like how Ms. Guerroro is helping me.  
Dad didn't like to write though, so Mr. Walker says they made up with all sorts of card tricks and lock-picks for healing and taking care of me for remembrance, 'cause I'm the best of my mom.  
I miss my dad even more.


	6. Entry 5

I'm leaving Chicago! I don't want to go. But I have to live with Ryan now, his house is in Ames, Iowa. Ms. Guerroro asked me to keep writing in my journal and send her a postcard when I settle in.  
Ryan says we have to find the corniest postcard ever to make sure Ms. Guerroro believes we're in Iowa. I'm pretty sure he was telling a grown up joke because Ms. Guerroro smile-frowned at him.  
We're taking all of dad's and my stuff. Everything fits in the back of a truck Ryan rented.


	7. Entry 6

My first day at a new school tomorrow. Ryan gave me a silver dollar to use for coin tricks to help me make friends.  
It's a good plan.


	8. Entry 7

My new classmates were all really impressed with my coin tricks. My teacher, Ms. Newton, is sooo nice and really pretty. She teaches music lessons best. I asked Ryan about learning music, he said if I do really good with my recorder, maybe I can get lessons in whatever instrument I want to learn.


	9. Entry 8

Ms. Newton has a husband and two kids! Ryan laughed at me when I told him that you can't love a married woman. But agreed that married people are off limits.  
Got my report card today, I did really well: 7 Ss and 5 Os. I get to choose any dessert I want from the bakery on every Saturday for the whole summer!  
~~This is the best!~~


	10. Entry 9

I hate Ames, I hate summer, I hate everything. I hate Ryan!  
I want to go home.


	11. Entry 10

I've got the blues. My dad is dead and everything happy makes me sad. I'm going to learn the harmonica and 'put my pain and grief to music like a blues man do'. It will always be with me so I can always remember. I miss him.  
I don't hate Ryan.


End file.
